New To The Host Club
by 101ChocolateVanilla Cake
Summary: Rika Miyuki meets the Host Club...TwinsxOCxHunny
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rika Miyuki

Age: 15

Gender: Girl

Birthday: August 11

Physical distinguishing marks: Has a red earring on the right ear, she's always carrying a white stuffed bunny named Usa(has nothing to do with Hunny), wears white chocker and a friendship bracelet on left arm.

Personality: Rika at first is cold, mean, lazy, and emotionless; she acts like that because she's shy. Latter, when Rika trusts people more, she's is clumsy, cheerful, careless and still lazy. When Rika gets mad she can almost destroy anything. She covers up her feelings and always thinks about her friends first before herself.

Hobbies: Drawing, Piano, Sleeping, Cooking

Appearance: Hair: Silver-Blue, it ends in the middle of her neck and in a boy hair style.

Eyes: Light purple

Height: 4"11'

Normal Wear: She wears a Dark-Grey shirt with a white chibi frog on it, a Dark-Blue jacket, and sorta baggy Black pant. Rika also wears a black and white chocker and a friendship bracelet on her left arm.

Formal Wear: Shin length Blue and white dress or a suit

History: Her mom and dad were murdered in front of her eyes, when she was 6, so she's scared of the sight of blood. She now lives with her sister Kohana, who is 25 years old. Her older sister is rich because she's a doctor, with Rika's scholarship, she got in to Ouran High School with out her sister's money.

Anything else you'd like to add: In Ouran, Rika is always sleeping under the cherry-blossom trees, and sometime sleeping in class. Rika can play piano and violin because she was taught by her dad. She learned to cook and draw by her mom. Rika loves sweets, mostly chocolate.

RP Sample: Walking around Ouran High School after school, Rika was looking for a place to sleep because her sister will be late on picking her up. "Stupid, peppy girls taking my sleeping place and squealing about a host club." Rika growled to herself, hugging her bunny tightly "What the crap is a host club!" Rika stopped in front two big doors and read the sign, **3rd Music Room.** "I didn't know there was a 3rd Music Room." A thought popped in her head _maybe I can sleep here,_ pushing the doors open, Rika walked in.

"Welcome" Rika heard seven voices say in unison as rose petals flew from somewhere past her. Rika stared in disbelieve as the tall, blond walked towards her in a Princely way.

"Hello beautiful princess, I haven't seen your pretty face before, are you new to the host club?" the weird blond said, while pushing Rika's chin up with his index finger and pulling his face close to hers. A dark, cold aura formed around Rika as she started to hug her bunny tightly. The blond backed away like a small puppy and hid behind the black haired dude with a notebook. When Rika found the blond away from her she calmed down and thought _so this is a host club…crap_

"Wow, she's just like Kyoya" the two orange haired Twins said in unison. They both walked in front of Rika with a smirk on their faces "We're the Hitachiin Twi-Hey where ya going!!" They both yelled reaching out to Rika. Who was walking towards the door and was cursing to herself for walking in to this mess. Then a small blond boy with a bunny blocked her from the door.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Hunny" he said brightly, showing his Bunny to her. Rika stared at him with a cold expression, than quietly showed him, her bunny. "Wow, what its name and your name too?" Hunny giggled. Rika looked at him and saw that she can trust him.

"I'm Rika Miyuki and my bunny's name is Usa-Chan" Rika said also giving him a small smile. "I have to go; my sister might be outside, already." Hunny looked disappointed and looked at Rika with hope.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Hunny said hugging his bunny tightly with tears in his eyes.

"Um…yeah, sure" Rika mumbled looking away from Hunny and walking out the door.

"Yay! See you tomorrow" Hunny said jumping up and down. Rika looked back and nodded.

Watching Rika walk away, Hikaru patted hunny on the back "Good job, Hunny"

"Yeah" Kaoru agreed

"Really" Hunny smiled at them and looked back at the retreating girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**.: Authors Note:,**

101ChocolateCake-

Ok, this is an Important Author's Note, Kay!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I only get Story Alerts, and no reviews.

There are GOOD THINGS about reviewing

And BAD THINGS.

The GOOD THING 

Is that

I feel Happy and want to Type up new Chapters.

The BAD THINGS

Is the

I'm really Lazy and it takes me a long time to type…so Yeah…

If you want more of my

Horrible, bad grammar and spelling

Stories

Than review.

And don't review if it's so horrible it burns your eyes…

Like my sister says.

Ok that's all!!!!!!!!

-101ChocolateCake


	3. Chapter 3

-New to the Host Club-

101ChocolateCake: I only own Rika-Chan and I forgot to tell you readers I'll always- ok maybe not always but type up a new chapter after 5 reviews!!!!!!! Ku-ku-ku, that's good because my stories are bad, so no one will review. That obviously good cause I'm lazy. Oh and you guys do know that Usa-Chan is pronounced like (you-sa)-Chan right?

Ok recap:

"_I'm Rika Miyuki and my bunny's name is Usa-Chan" Rika said also giving him a small smile. "I have to go; my sister might be outside, already." Hunny looked disappointed and looked at Rika with hope._

"_You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Hunny said hugging his bunny tightly with tears in his eyes._

"_Um…yeah, sure" Rika mumbled looking away from Hunny and walking out the door._

"_Yay! See you tomorrow" Hunny said jumping up and down. Rika looked back and nodded._

_Watching Rika walk away, Hikaru patted Hunny on the back "Good job, Hunny"_

"_Yeah" Kaoru agreed_

"_Really" Hunny smiled at them and looked back at the retreating girl._

.:The Next Day:.

During Launch

Rika was sleeping under the Cheery Blossom Trees, leaning against the trunk, hugging her white bunny. She was wearing a shirt with a hood under the boy uniform, so the hood covered her face. A girl with blond hair in two curly pig-tails in the girls uniform, stood in front of the sleeping Bunny-Hugger, just about to attack.

" AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond yelled as she jumped on the Use to be Sleeping Girl. "We have to go to the Host Club"

"Ouch!" Rika grunted out as she pushed Yuriko off and rubbed her tummy. Then checked Usa-Chan for injures and stood up, while dusting herself off. "Ko-Chan, I though you didn't like boys?" Rika questioned, as she helped Yuriko up and almost cursed at her for almost injuring her and Usa-Chan.

"Yeah, I don't like boys Akira, I'm talking about the…" Yuriko stopped as she got in to her dramatic pose, than continued "Cute girls there!"

**.:Important Authors Note Must Read:.**

101ChocolateCake-Ok, Rika hates the girl uniforms; she almost ripped her room door, when she saw it. So she hacked the schools computers and changed her name to Akira and instead of girl its boy. It worked out because of Rika's hair and her cold personality (well to people she doesn't know).

About Yuriko, she's Rika's first friend in Ouran and knows Rika's a girl. She calls Rika, Akira because it helps the people know Rika is a boy. Yuriko's name explains the thing before the Author's Note. You can tell by the name (Yuri)ko, if you don't know what Yuri means it means that Yuriko likes girls and she's a girl herself.

Name: Yuriko Kita (by the way I'm doing First name than last name not the Japanese way)

Age: 16

Birthday: April 22

Physical distinguishing marks: Has a red star below her right eye, Green earrings.

Personality: She acts just like Tamaki, but is kind of more serious.

Hobbies: Reading Yuri Manga, Singing, Dancing

Appearance: Hair: Blond ends at her waist in Two Curly Pig-Tails

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 6"3'

Normal Wear: A Red Sun Dress with pink flowers on the bottom

Formal Wear: A Yellow strapless, knee length dress

History: Mom is a Doctor, who works with Kohana, Rika's Sister. So Mrs. Kita and Kohana are like Mom and Daughter. So Yuriko and Rika were forced to be with each other when Kohana and Mr. And Mrs. Kita were working. Eventually, Yuriko and Rika became friends; Yuriko's Dad is in the owner of a high business. So you can obviously see Yuriko is Rich.

Anything else you'd like to add: In Ouran, Yuriko is sometimes next to Rika, reading Yuri Manga under the Cheery Blossoms. Or in the drama club, of course acting.

Ok that's all.

xXx

Rika sweatdroped at her friend rambling about girls, while dragging her to the 3rd music room. "Huh? Why do I have to come?" Rika yelled as she trying unsuccessfully yanking her hand out of the grasp. Yuriko turned around and hugged Rika around the waist.

"Do you want to leave your favorite friend with those Yucky, Smelly, Idiotic, boys!?" Yuriko yelled out with fire burning in her eyes as she pumped one fist in to the air.

Rika's face turn cold and emotionless than she said "Yes" and unhooked Yuriko's arm and started walking away.

"Ah, Ah, ah" Yuriko said as she wagged a finger at Rika's retreating figure. "If you act like that you won't get the cake that the Host Club severs." Rika immediately stopped and turned around, her face had on a goofy, hopeful smile. _Bull's eye! _Yuriko thought "You won't get the Strawberry Short Cakes, Vanilla Cupcakes…" Yuriko went on and on about the different cakes and sweets the Host Club severs, as Rika was practically in a puddle of drool."…Angel Cake, and most importantly the Double Chocolate Chip Cake." Then Rika snapped. She went zooming to the 3rd music room, when just about to burst open the doors, Yuriko stopped her.

"Wait, Rika!" Yuriko panted out, when she came around the corner and was resting against the wall. "First off, we have to find the host with the cutest girls, Ok?"

Then something popped in Rika's head, _I was suppose to come here anyway because I promised Hunny._ When Rika was thinking Yuriko dragged her in.

"Welcome!" 7 voices said in unison as rose petals floated pass us. Yuriko looked completely disappointed at the site of only boys. Tamaki quickly hid behind Kyoya, while Hunny and the twin walked over to us.

"Ri-Chan, you came!" Hunny said jumping up and down with bun-bun on his shoulders.

"Well, we can't believe it either, Hunny" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Who would have thought that the Ice Queen would come her-"

"Ri-Chan!" Hunny said cutting the Twins off "Why are you wearing the boy uniform! Yesterday you looked like a girl?" Hunny exclaimed. All the Host Club members looked at Rika's Cloths. Then Haruhi finally showed up and talked in this story, holding a tray of tea cups.

"Miyuki-san, why _are _you wearing the boy's uniform?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, I hate the girl's uniforms, how about you?" Rika said with a cold, emotionless face, one arm tight around Usa-Chan and the other pointing at Haruhi. (Rika isn't use to Haruhi unlike she is to Hunny, Yuriko, and a little bit to the Twins).

Everybody but Yuriko and Rika froze and stared at Rika in shock, Rika stopped pointing and hugged her white bunny tighter and stared at the floor avoiding everyone's stares.

Haruhi dropped the tray full of tea cups she was holding and a loud shatter echoed out the room.

"300,000 yen added to your debt, Haruhi" Kyoya said robotically than wrote it down in his notebook. Haruhi turned around and glared at Kyoya.

"That isn't the time to talk about th-"Haruhi yelled out, but was cut off because Tamaki slapped his hand on Haruhi mouth.

"Host club, huddle up!!" Tamaki yelled, the Host club formed a circle and turned there back's to Rika and Yuriko. Tamaki popped out of the group and said "It'll only take a moment!" then popped back in.

**Host Club's conversation Circle**

**I Got Lazy So Deal With This Writing Style for a Little-101ChocolateCake**

Tamaki: How did she find out!?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Maybe Hunny told her?

Hunny: What, I didn't tell Ri-Chan anything!

Mori: …

Haruhi: mem mu mo! (Tamaki still had his hand on her mouth)

-Tamaki let's go of Haruhi-

Haruhi: Well, its ok I don't care anymore.

Tamaki: Haruhi! How can you say that, Daddy wants your secret sealed.

Haruhi: You're not my Daddy!!

Kaoru: So Hunny how did you come up with Rika-Chan's name?

-Hikaru nodded-

Hunny: Oh, because Ri is the beginning of Rika's name, so I call her Ri-Chan easy, right?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah…will call her Riri-Chan, that's a ni-

Tamaki: We're not talking about Rika's nickname!

Hikaru and Kaoru: What's up with everyone cutting us off!

Kyoya: Maybe we should…

-Whispering-

**End**

"Well Ko-Chan there's no girls or Sweets, I think we better leave." Rika started of the door.

"Wait Rika" Yuriko grabbed Rika's shoulder "How do they know you're a girl?"

"Oh, because yesterday I was looking for a place to sleep because Nee-Chan (it's actually Onee-chan but she changed it) was going to be late and a bunch of annoying girls took my sleeping place. And I walked in here wearing a white shirt and jeans under a grey Sun Dress." Rika said giving Yuriko a goofy smile and putting Usa-Chan on her shoulders. Yuriko sweatdropped and said "You're a careless girl, Rimi-Chan." (Yuriko's nickname for Rika)

"hehehe" Rika stuck her toungh out at Yuriko. Then the Host Club Circle broke up, Hikaru and Kaoru had satisfied smirks on their faces, Hunny was Smiling Brightly, Haruhi looked sorry for someone, Mori had no emotion on his face, Kyoya also had a smirk and writing quickly in his notebook, and Tamaki was sitting on his king chair, his head leaning on his hand, legs crossed. He than pointed straight at Rika, who looked confused.

"Rika, you are now a…..Host!" He said smiling like a prince.

**What Everyone's Reaction**

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yes! –High five each other-

Hunny: Yay! Ri-Chan! Now we can always hang out! –Jumping up and down-

Mori: … (Happy)

Kyoya: In this rate, Money will increase. -Scribbling in his notebook-

Tamaki: Ah, Now my Daughter has a girl to hang out with and she won't be a tomboy! –Stars in his eyes-

Haruhi: I didn't agree to this, Rika. –Looks sorry for Rika-

Yuriko: Rika, Just think of all the girls that'll come just to see you! –Shaking Rika happily-

Rika: What! Why! Stop shaking me, Yuriko!! –Hugging Usa-Chan-

It was kind of obvious that she's become a host, right?-101ChocolateCake

Ok, Bye!


End file.
